Black Tears
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: Its my attempt at a tragedy one-shot. R&R if you please! Troypay


**Black Tears**

**Sharpay's POV**

I could hear them screaming my name and yelling stop, but I kept on walking. I didn't want to hear the phony apologies from my so-called 'friends' and my so-called 'brother'. I was far to heart broken to listen to them. They had gone to far and pushed me over the edge. I didn't want to stay here with them, with anyone, anymore. I clearly remembered what had happened this morning.

_Earlier that Morning  
_

_I was walking around the campsite wondering where everybody was. The whole gang: Taylor, Gabriella, Chad, Ryan, Troy, and me, had agreed to go camping for all of spring break. We had become friends almost immediately after the Lava Springs thing last summer. We camped in an area that our family went to very often, it was about an hour out of town._

_I couldn't find anyone around our tents, so I walked up to the lake that was a few minutes away from the site. I could hear voices coming from the direction of the lake and sped up my pace. I was about to turn the corner, but stopped when I heard the conversation going on around the corner._

_"I can't believe we have to stick up with that bitch!" Chad said._

_"I know you guys, I'm sorry." Ryan answered._

_"Yeah, but we only do it for you, Ryan." Gabby, my supposed best friend, said._

_"But I can't believe that you're related to that...that...that THING!" Taylor said disgusted._

_"Yeah, it would be so much if she wasn't here." Chad snarled.  
_

_"Life would be so much better if she wasn't here." said Ryan._

_Then Gabby started laughing._

_"You know whats funny guys?"_

_"What?"_

_"She actually thinks we're her friends!"_

_"Yeah, and she actually thinks we give a shit about her!" Ryan laughed along._

_They all started to laugh, and I waited to hear what they were saying next._

_"She's so naive. She can't even see that no one likes her. Not even our parents like her."_

_"I wonder if anyone would even miss her if she died today?" Chad asked._

_"I doubt it." Taylor said._

_That's when I had had enough. I barged from around the corner and stood in front of them. Their mouths flew open when they saw me._

_"Shar..."Ryan tried to call me, but I interrupted.  
_

_"So you all hate me, huh?" I said looking around at the four of them, noticing Troy was not there. "You wished I died, huh?" _

_"Sharpay..." Gabriella tried this time._

_"No! I thought that you all cared about me! That you would never call me the names they call me at school. That when we became friends over the summer, that we all agreed to be nice. But you don't care about me, apparently you all wished I was dead. You all think that if I died today, nobody would care. Well, if you really want to know, lets find out..." And I walked off..._

_End of Flashback_

I went, step by step, to the huge cliff that hung about 100 feet above some rocks. I could hear them getting closer and closer, calling my name and saying sorry. I could hear Gabriella, Taylor, and Ryan sobbing. I didn't know why they were trying so hard. They had just been insulting me earlier. So why suddenly, they act as if they care about me.

I took another step toward the edge. I just wanted to get it over with. Nobody would miss me. Nobody would care. I took another step. The only thing that was seperating me from peace was that one last step. But then someone called my name.

"Sharpay." I spun on my heel to meet the eyes off Troy Bolton. He looked as if he just woken up. I just stood there staring at him. "Sharpay, please don't do this."

**Troy's POV**

She turned her head, "Why should I? Nobody cares."

I walked toward her until I was right in front of her. "I care. Who cares if nobody else cares, I care. You don't need them or anyone else. I'll be here for you." I grabbed her hands.

"And why is that?" She was looking down at her feet.

"Because I love you, thats why." She made the mistake of looking at me. I had tears falling from my eyes, and a look of sincerity on my face.

"I..I love you too." She mumbled.

"Then don't do this." Then I kissed her. We kissed for about two minutes, then she pulled away. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "So you won't do this?"

This whole time I hadn't seen her cry, but I saw one tear in her right eye. The tear fell from her eye, and slowly slid down her cheek and onto my hand. I looked down to see a black tear-shaped dot on my hand. I looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry." She said as she let go of my hands. She took on step backwards. I cried no, as I watched her fall off the cliff.

--

**No Ones POV**

It had been a week since Sharpay died. Troy hadn't been the same since. He had been slumping around his house and sleeping all the time. He went to school, but was failing.

It had been a Friday, and Troy hadn't showed up at school. Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, and Ryan had decided to bring him his homework.

Chad went up to the front door and knocked. When nobody answered, he knocked one more time. Novody answered, so they just walked in.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked entering the house. He didn't answer, so they just went upstairs to his room.

Before entering the room, Taylor noticed something.

"Guys, why is the bathroom light on?" They all looked at each other, before she rushed to the bathroom.

They all heard her gasp and rushed over to her only to gasp themselves. They saw Troy on the floor laying in his own pool of blood.

Chad noticed that his best friend had something in his hand. He walked over to Troy and picked up the note and read it out loud:

_Mom & Dad & Friends_

_I'm so sorry to leave you this way, but I couldn't live without her. Life without her seems impossible. Many would say that life without her is the greatest type of life, but to me, life without her is the worst. I'm dead inside without her. I might have just found out my true feelings for her, but I love her. I can't LIVE without her. I know many will say that this is the cowards way out of this, but I couldn't take it anymore. I have to be with her, and now I will be, forever. Don't be sad, I'm happy now._

_Love Always,_

_Troy_

By this time, every one was in tears. Taylor was on the floor sobbing, Ryan was holding Gabriella as the both cried, and Chad was standing there crying over his dead friend's body. He then noticed something out of the ordinary. Something in Troy's eye that looked like a tear. It slowly made its way down the side of Troy's face, leaving no strain, unlike the other tears had. It fell on a clear spot on the floor. Chad ignored it, and collapsed by Taylor crying. But the tear that had fallen on the floor wasn't a regular tear, it was a black one. The same one that Sharpay had shed the second before she died. The last thing they shared, was that _One. Black. Tear._

--

That was my attempt at a tragedy one-shot. Was it good? I have no idea why I named it that. It just popped into my head.

**Bre**


End file.
